1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to user configuration of polarity of data storage in memory devices.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming processes may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read process may be used to retrieve stored information.
Non-volatile memory may involve asymmetrical latencies between storing data of ‘1’ and ‘0’ due to technology limitations and/or intentional design of such memory. For example, a PCM device may take longer to store a ‘1’ than to store a ‘0’. Also, within a given system, from the same memory, some applications may involve faster storage of ‘1’s while other applications may involve faster storage of ‘0’s. As a result, such asymmetrical latencies may result in limiting choices of available memory type for a given application.